Eji Arata
Eji Arata is a member of the Brotherhood and a missing-nin from Konohagakure. Having defected many years before after being accused of treason, Arata broke out of prison and defected, renouncing all ties to his old village. Arata is feared for his speed and skill with the Boil Release. Background Arata was known as the "Acidic Assassin" due to his usage of his Boil Release in Konohagakure, with nobody else in the village possessing the Kekkei Genkai. However, Arata's unpredictability led to him being pulled out off key missions and not being trusted with important affairs. Feeling unappreciated and eventually unwanted by his village, Arata's ego convinced him to leave and earn his big money elsewhere. Eventually he was recruited into the Brotherhood where his talents were welcomed with open arms. Personality Arata is egotistic and arrogant, grossly over inflating his own abilities eventhough they are impressive. Arata is generally polite but very direct, never mincing his words just like his partner, Hotaru Miyagi. Arata cares for his partner and his teammates, but when in battle he is singlemindedly focused on only defeating his enemies at any cost. These traits lead to an impulsive and reckless nature which was eventually his undoing when he died at Akuhei Iwao's hands. Arata is observant and is a good judge of character, but fails to gauge his own strengths and weaknesses effectively, preferring to rely on his 'image' of perfection. Arata is especially scathing and condescending to his niece, Pakura Arata, whom he deems to be less skilled than him and a weak kunoichi, despite the latter being widely regarded as being stronger than him! further highlighting his exaggerated belief in his abilities. Appearance Arata is a middle aged man, with a slightly tall and muscled body. He wears a dark, hooded cloak which sports some mild body armour on the outside. Abilities Eji Arata is a highly skilled shinobi who mixes ninjutsu and speed to lethal effects, being blessed with two Kekkei Genkai, the Swift and Boil Releases, which grant him virtually unrivalled speed as well as the ability to control acid. While capable of incredible feats of skill, Arata's main undoing was his own greatly inflated overconfidence and his knack for taking too many risks. These rash qualities undermined his great prowess, but the fact still stood that he was a lethal adversary to many. Arata's great speed enabled him to dominate in fields such as taijutsu and kenjutsu, where he moved down enemies viciously with precise and fast attacks, too fast to be tracked by untrained eyes. His age also granted him a good degree of combat experience, being a veteran in the shinobi world. Ninjutsu Wielding the Swift and Boil Releases, Arata mainly charged at his enemies with supreme pace before launching vicious acidic attacks at them, corroding flesh and blinding targets, before returning to finish the job. Arata could exert extremely low pH acids from his skin, turning himself into an acidic nightmare which corroded anything he touched; or anything which was unlucky enough to touch him. By using his Swift Release, Arata dispersed this acid at enemies, injuring or even killing them. The man was also skilled with the Wind Release, able to use his signature Wind Release: Suction Destroyer Field, which was a sophisticated technique designed to suck anything into another dimension, crushing it and releasing it again. Arata's abilities held him in great stead against large groups of opponents, such as squads and entire platoons. Kenjutsu Arata's only weapon was a sword he kept sheathed on his belt. He was known to have been a very talented swordsman, fighting with an accurate, precision based fencing style. Arata relied on footwork and speed to overcome opponents who were also kenjutsu users, the latter being applied very frequently via the Swift Release. He could face numerous samurai and win without much effort while also holding off skilled kenjutsu practitioners like Densetsu Uchiha. Stats Trivia Quotes "Come now! Your last sight will be a magnificent one!"—Eji Arata's last words. "You waste time kid, I make them regret they ever wasted any time in their short lives."—Eji Arata to Hotaru Miyagi.